


The Possibility

by private_sphere



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/private_sphere/pseuds/private_sphere
Summary: #91 - "Aku gatau gimana lagi kalau bukan kamu, Seok"Jinhyuk dan Wooseok teman baik sedari kecil. Tapi Jinhyuk merasakan hal yang lain.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 28





	The Possibility

Jinhyuk sama Wooseok itu temenan dari dulu kecil. Papi nya Wooseok dipindah-tugaskan ke Bandung waktu mereka berdua umur lima tahun, dan menetap dirumah sebelah Jinhyuk.

Yang Jinhyuk tau, Wooseok tuh bersih banget. Waktu pertama kali ketemu Mami dan Papi (iya, Jinhyuk memanggil orang tua Wooseok dengan panggilan yang sama dengan Wooseok memanggil mereka—) serta Wooseok kecil berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jinhyuk untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru, lengkap dengan seloyang apple pie hangat yang kelihatannya baru saja keluar dari panggangan Keluarga Kim.

Wooseok waktu itu berdiri diantara Mami dan Papi. Jemari kecilnya mengait kelingking Papi, dengan celana jins diatas lutut dan kemeja hijau cerah yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Sangat rapih dan bersih. Tidak seperti Jinhyuk yang mengintip dibalik kaki Bunda dengan kaus putih bernoda crayon warna warni dan sedikit noda tanah di celana nya.

Disaat kedua orang tua mereka bercengkrama dan meminta Jinhyuk untuk mengajak Wooseok bermain bersama, yang Jinhyuk ingat hanya Wooseok yang tidak mau main tanam-tanaman di pekarangan sebelah rumah. Wooseok juga tidak suka main air di kolam ikan depan rumahnya. Wooseok hanya diam, berjongkok disamping kolam sembari memperhatikan kura-kura dan ikan koi miliknya.

“Kamu suka kura-kura?” tanya Jinhyuk kala itu. Wooseok menoleh kearahnya, dan mengangguk kecil lengkap dengan senyum tipis khas nya. Lucu banget

“Mereka semua punya nama. Aku yang namain mereka since day one,” ucap Jinhyuk dengan nada bangga disana. Jinhyuk ikut berjongkok disebelah Wooseok sambil menceritakan nama nama sembilan ikan koi dan dua kura-kura didalam kolamnya, berceloteh panjang lebar sambil menunjuk mahkluk air yang ia maksud. Wooseok menatap nya lekat, memperhatikan setiap rentetan kata yang anak itu keluarkan. Sejak saat itu, tanpa Jinhyuk tau, ia menjadi pusat perhatian Wooseok.

Yang Jinhyuk tau, Wooseok pendiam setiap diajak bicara oleh teman-teman yang lain. Dia hanya mengeluarkan suara saat Jinhyuk manganjurkannya. Diam nya masih hingga kini.

Yang Jinhyuk tau, Wooseok selalu ada disisi nya setiap ia butuh. Wooseok yang membantu pr nya, Wooseok yang membantunya jika Bunda marah padanya, Wooseok teman terdekat nya yang bisa mengerti tingkah dan cara berpikir Jinhyuk. Presensi nya pun masih hingga kini.

Yang Jinhyuk tau, Wooseok pernah menunggunya di sekolah hingga hampir malam karena Jinhyuk lupa janjinya sendiri. Jangan pulang duluan ya, Seok. Kita pulang bareng habis kamu selesai sesi persiapan olimpiade, aku main PS di rumahnya Yuvin tuh yang deket sini. Dan lagi-lagi sabarnya Wooseok masih hingga kini.

Yang Jinhyuk tau, Wooseok saat marah hanya disalurkan dalam diam dan kontak mata yang tidak ingin lama-lama dijaga. Lengosan kepala, anggukan yang tak acuh, atau bibir merah muda nya yang terkatup tanpa ulas naik disudut nya sekalipun. Empat kali dalam hidupnya Jinhyuk kena marah Wooseok.

Yang pertama saat mereka masih kelas 3 SD, Jinhyuk secara tidak sengaja menjatuhnya music box kaca yang didalamnya ada miniatur piano putih lengkap dengan pemuda yang memainkannya, yang diberikan Papi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya saat umur tiga. Ini juga pertama kalinya Jinhyuk sadar seberapa Wooseok cinta setengah mati dengan piano, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat air mata teman kesayangannya.

Yang kedua saat Jinhyuk kelas 6 SD. Jinhyuk tidak ikut pulang dengan mobil jemputannya dan main basket bersama anak anak lain hingga petang, yang membuat Bunda nya panik setengah mati karena mengira anak semata wayangnya bersama Wooseok.

Yang ketiga saat Jinhyuk kelas 3 SMP. Wooseok paham seberapa besar Jinhyuk mencintai basket dan klub yang dia ikuti sekarang. Ada tournamen tingkat nasional jadi latihan demi latihan terus dilakukan sampai dimana ia lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. Jinhyuk waktu itu ambruk disekolah, membuat Wooseok panik setengah mati. Dan disaat itulah Wooseok untuk pertama kali nya tau, Jinhyuk punya sakit jantung yang selama ini tak pernah ia ceritakan.

Yang keempat ya sekarang ini. Wooseok cuma diam di depan Jinhyuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Jinhyuk gabisa berkata-kata, bingung harus respon seperti apa. Bingung juga jelasinnya gimana. Mereka di sekolah, dengan Wooseok dengan pakaian rumah nya dan Jinhyuk masih dalam putih abu-abu nya.

“Bunda sama Ayah nyariin,” kata Wooseok pelan. Masih memegang payung yang tertutup sehabis ia gunakan dari parkiran ke tempat Jinhyuk berteduh. Di pinggir lapangan basket tak terpakai di belakang sekolah.

Matanya tidak mampu lagi menjaga kontak dengan Wooseok. Ia tertunduk.

“Aku marah kalau kamu kayak gini,” ucap Wooseok final. Pertama kalinya Wooseok menjelaskan secara gamblang apa yang dia rasakan. Tak pernah sekalipun dia bilang kalau dia marah..

“Susah, Seok, ngejelasinnya.”

“At least coba kasih tau aku. Jelasin ke aku. Bunda sama Ayah kalang kabut nyariin kamu, Hyuk. Dua hari kamu ga pulang dan kamu ngga ada bilang apa-apa ke aku. Mereka khawatir. Aku juga kaget ternyata kamu ga pulang,” nadanya meninggi.

“Hyuk, ada apa sih? Ini bukan kamu yang aku kenal buat lari dari masalah. Akhir-akhir ini aku hampir ga kenal kamu, Hyuk,” nadanya berubah lirih dan putus asa sekarang. Kalau saja Wooseok tahu seberapa sakit nya hati Jinhyuk mendengar suara lirih nya. Jinhyuk terduduk di bangku panjang berkarat lalu menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

“Pulang ya? Kasian, Bunda. Ayah juga. Papi sama Mami juga ikut khawatir,” ajak Wooseok pelan setelah duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk dan menaruh tangannya di lutut Jinhyuk.

Perhatian nya masih pada Jinhyuk. Betapa kagetnya Wooseok, saat melihat pemuda disebelahnya menghapus ujung mata nya. Menghapus sisa air mata nya.

“Jinhyuk, kamu kenapa nangis?” tanyanya sembari menangkup wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

“Aku gatau gimana lagi kalo bukan kamu, Seok,” kata Jinhyuk sambil merengkuh dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Wooseok.

Wooseok ga paham. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Jinhyuk sekarang hanya merengkuhnya sama kuat, sambil menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung nya terus menerus.

“Maaf,” ujar Jinhyuk lirih, “maaf aku kabur dan gak bilang sama kamu. Aku berantem sama Ayah dan Bunda. Aku.... aku jelasin ke mereka tentang sesuatu.”

Wooseok masih diam. Tangannya tidak berhenti naik turun mengelus punggung Jinhyuk sembar menunggu nya melanjutkan cerita.

”...tentang kamu.”

Tangan dipunggung nya berhenti bergerak.

“Aku bilang ke Bunda dan Ayah, kalau aku sayang kamu lebih dari sekedar teman. Lebih dari sekedar sayang ke sahabat kecilnya. Aku sayang sama kamu, sebagai kamu sendiri. Sebagai Wooseok. Sebagai manusia.”

Wooseok mengendurkan rengkuhannya dan Jinhyuk sadar akan hal itu.

“Aku tau kamu pasti akan menjauh dari aku setelah ini. Tapi maaf. Aku gabisa nahan rasa sayang aku ke kamu yang lebih ini. Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku menjauh, maaf juga akhir-akhir ini aku berusaha untuk ngilangin perasaan aku. Sebulan lalu aku izin Ayah dan Bunda untuk bilang perasaan aku ke kamu. Tapi, Ayah dan Bunda marah karena takut bikin kamu, Mami, sama Papi ngga nyaman dengan aku. Aku kekeuh masih mau sama kamu, dan mereka juga kekeuh untuk ngga ngerusak hubungan baik ini. Dan karena itu aku jadi marah dan ngerasa salah. Tapi karena aku gatau gimana lagi kalo bukan sama kamu, Seok. Aku gabisa bayangin aku sama orang lain untuk bareng-bareng sampe akhir. Aku paham mungkin kamu sayang aku ngga—”

Wooseok mengencangkan rengkuhannya tiba-tiba dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jinhyuk, “aku juga sayang Jinhyuk lebih dari itu.”

Jinhyuk gapernah merasa hari nya bisa lebih baik dari ini. Gak nyangka kalau confession nya akan dikeadaan yang seperti ini. Hujan di malam itu mereda. Wooseok melepas rengkuhannya setelah bermenit menit mereka merengkuh dalam diam dan nyaman.

“Sekarang pulang ya. Sama aku. Kita ngomong sama Bunda dan Ayah.”

“Tapi...,”

“Mami sama Papi udah tau dari awal SMA tentang perasaan aku. Dan mereka malah seneng karena orangnya kamu, Hyuk.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan, “tapi kalo dipikir kasian juga ya kamu. Jadi nya sama aku. Anak jenius yang jadi runner up olimpiade astronomi gini.”

Wooseok mencubit pinggang nya, “apasih. Ada juga orang-orang marah kali sama aku, kapten klub basket provinsi nya aku ambil.”


End file.
